Beautiful Present
by Erika Arau
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est noël mais aussi l'anniversaire d'Allen! Pourtant celui-ci n'est pas totalement satisfait... La raison? Un certain Kendoka... Aura t'il droit à son cadeau de la part du japonais?


**Et voilà le second OS de la soirée et cette fois-ci c'est un Yullen **

**Ca n'aura pas duré le changement... On ne se refait pas ;)**

**Chose devenue rare, cet OS ne se passe pas dans UA, c'est donc les Moyashi et Yuyun de l'univers d'Hoshino que vous aurez !**

**J'ai changé quelques petites choses comparé à la première version et enlevé les (énormes) fautes que j'ai trouvé (donc, je ne doute pas qu'il y ait encore).**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titre: A beautiful present <strong>

« Joyeux noël Allen !  
>- Joyeux noël mina(1) !<br>- Et bon anniversaire !  
>- Merci, finit-il par dire en affichant un sourire bienveillant »<p>

Aujourd'hui deux événements étaient célébrés : Noël bien sûr mais aussi l'anniversaire d'un jeune exorciste qui fêtait ses 16 ans. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait à la congrégation ce qui rendit l'agitation... Encore plus excessive. Tout le monde avait déjà assommé Allen de nombreux « joyeux anniversaire et bon Noël » tous ? Non... Un grand kendoka résistait toujours et encore aux formes de politesses ! Kanda n'avait décidément pas envie -encore une fois- de faire preuve de gentillesse. Mais notre blandinet avait d'autres cartes en main et c'était promis de réussir à le faire plier, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

« Allen-dono ! S'exclama Lavi avant de sauter sur le dos d'Allen.  
>- Lavi ? Lâche-moi ! »<p>

Le jeune garçon tenta de s'échapper en vain mais le rouquin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La partie semblait plus compliquée à présent... Comment faire pour s'occuper de ce crétin de japonais avec lui dans les pattes ? Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'échapper de son emprise... La matinée passa mais aucune ouverture n'avait été possible et c'est donc dans un soupire las qu'Allen s'affalait sur l'une des table de la cantine. Il n'entendit pas arriver Lenalee qui s'assit à côté de lui, soucieuse de son comportement. Elle murmura quelque chose que le blandinet ne compris pas et releva la tête pour lui de demander de répéter quand l'objet de ses désirs fit irruption dans la salle.

Grand, mince, d'un naturel ronchon et solitaire, Yu portait une petite chemise noire sans manche qui était légèrement ouverte. Elle laissait ainsi voir une bonne partie de sa clavicule et le moulait parfaitement. Allen le trouva encore plus séduisant que d'habitude avec son petit pantalon blanc épousant ses cuisses généreusement, cela lui donna encore plus envie de mettre un plan en marche. Le japonais tourna la tête dans leur direction, les joues du moyashi rosirent un peu lorsqu'il dévia son regard. Il entendit Lavi interpeller Kanda par on prénom, celui-ci même au loin ne se gêna pas pour exprimer un grognement avant de commander son menu puis de s'installer au fond. Ce n'était pas encore le moment non plus.

Il soupira douloureusement en regardant le rouquin draguer une énième fois Lenalee qui visiblement ne comprenait pas la situation. Allen se mit à engloutir son repas espérant trouver à l'intérieur l'énergie nécessaire pour faire face au japonais ou bien un moyen de sortir des pattes du futur Bookman... Et c'est Komui qui lui servit cette opportunité, en effet peu de temps après Lavi fut bien trop occupé sur sa propre survie que sur la fuite du blandinet qui ne se retourna pour rien au monde. Il pourrait toujours parler à Kanda une fois que celui-ci aurait finit de manger et donc en attendant il valait mieux rester discret.

Allen avait donc pris congé dans l'une des salles d'entrainements, puisque c'était noël personne n'aurait de venir faire un tour là-bas. Enfin « Noël » ne semblait pas être un jour différent des autres pour Kanda qui arriva d'un pas déterminé, sabre en main. Le blandinet n'eut malheureusement pas la chance de le voir arriver puisqu'il s'était endormit dans un coin à force de chercher une solution. Yu le trouva de suite : allongé contre un mur, le cadet roupillait silencieusement. Son petit corps se levait et s'affaissait sous sa respiration tandis que son visage serein laissait paraître un maigre sourire, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Kanda posa son sabre contre son épaule et l'observa longuement : une peau blanche et un air enfantin, deux lèvres rosées et entrouvertes... Ce n'était encore qu'un gosse que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement après tout… Et il ne fallait pas être bien malin pour s'endormir ainsi ! Qu'il ne se plaigne pas d'attraper froid ensuite... Le japonais ferma les yeux avant de pousser son éternel soupir caractéristique, que devait-il faire ? Le laisser tomber malade et lui rappeler sa bêtise d'avoir dormit ici ou bien le réveiller d'un grand coup sur la tête ? Avec le poing ou mugen ? Mais les réflexions du beau ténébreux durent être reléguées au second plan puisqu'Allen sembla murmurer quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il se pencha un peu pour tenter de discerner les mots mais rien à faire, l'esprit du Moyashi semblait impénétrable.

Yu posa un genou un terre ainsi que son sabre et rapprocha son visage du jeune garçon qui ne cilla pas, ils étaient nez à nez et seul les sifflements endormis d'Allen causaient du bruit dans la pièce. L'ainé resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, décryptant les mimiques du Moyashi rêveur qu'il était. Ses yeux se mirent à fixer sa bouche et Kanda pensa à une idée, une meilleure façon de le réanimer...

Allen se réveilla dans un éternuement, ça lui apprendrait à fuir la réalité... Il se redressa un peu, quelle heure était-il ? Il tourna la tête vers la pendule accroché au mur à sa gauche quand son corps se raidit d'un seul coup, la raison ? Un visage assoupit était situé à quelques centimètres de lui, une frimousse avec de long cheveux bleutées et deux mèches l'encadrant. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois petites secondes pour que les joues du blandinet virent aux pourpres. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et aussi près ? Pensa Allen en tentant de se calmer mentalement, ses questions restèrent en suspend puisqu'en cherchant des réponses Allen regarda autour de lui et fut pris d'effroi : Il était torse nu avec la braguette ouverte. Le cadet recula en arrière, rouge cette fois-ci de la tête aux pieds, avant de se relever et de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. L'autre partit rapidement de refermer son pantalon. Des centaines de questions se posaient dans sa tête : A quoi il pensait ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Lui avait-il d'ailleurs fait quelque chose ?

Il chercha des yeux sa chemise, la malchance ne le relâchant pas c'était Kanda qu'il la tenait dans la main. C'était une mauvaise idée d'essayer de la reprendre... Surement un piège de l'ennemi ! Mais il n'allait tout de même se balader dans les couloirs ainsi ! Saleté de japonais ! C'était ça son cadeau ? Une aura malfaisante se manifesta autour d'Allen qui ne semblait pas apprécié ce petit spectacle, après tout il n'avait qu'à se synchroniser avec l'innocence, tirer d'un coup sec pour attraper sa chemise puis s'il se réveillait l'assommer d'un grand coup ! Alors qu'Allen partait mettre son plan à exécution, Yu ouvrit les paupières silencieusement. Apparemment la petite mise en scène avait retourné le Moyashi... Tant mieux ça n'en serait que plus amusant par la suite. De son côté Allen venait d'activer son innocence, faisant ainsi sortir son épée prêt à se battre. Il se mit face à Kanda pour en découdre quand il vit le japonais avec ses yeux grand ouvert qui le fixait.

« Des envies de meurtres Moyashi ? Siffla l'ainé  
>- D... Donne-moi ma chemise ! Fit le héros en rougissant une fois de plus.<br>- Ca ? Répondit-il simplement tout en montrant la chemise dans sa main avant de rajouter : On est frileux ?  
>- Pervers ! »<p>

Le japonais se redressa et avança vers le cadet, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Merci du compliment, tu veux ta chemise?  
>- Rend la moi !<br>- D'accord mais pour ça il va falloir faire quelque chose pour moi... »

Allen déglutit, ça s'annonçait mal. Il se demanda ce qui trottait dans la tête de l'ainé pour qu'il s'approche ainsi de lui avec cet air de vainqueur. Une fois à quelque centimètres de lui il gigota la chemise devant le nez du Moyashi, celui-ci tenta de l'attraper. Une fois, deux fois... A la 46ème le cadet s'avoua vaincu épuisé… Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas se tourner en ridicule plus longtemps. Après une bonne minute a reprendre son inspiration il finit par lui répondre :

« D'accord qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>- On a pas idée de s'endormir comme ça... N'importe qui aurait pu passer et profiter de ta faiblesse...<br>- C'est exactement ce que tu as fait ! Déclara le blandinet en reprenant des couleurs  
>- Allons allons je n'ai rien fait de bien méchant...<br>- Nan... Tu m'as juste déshabillé, regarder sous toutes les coutures et peut-être même que t'es amusé à me ploter !  
>- Et quel dommage que je n'ai pas pu voir ta réaction...<br>- C'est bien ce que je pensais tu t'es bien éclaté ! »

Kanda ne répondit pas mais son regard suffit à faire taire le plus jeune, c'était un regard à vous paralyser tout le corps. Deux prunelles plongeant au fond du cœur et vous le serrant d'un seul coup pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous échapper. Toujours contre le mur, Allen n'avait aucune chance de fuir surtout quand Yu plaça violement l'une de ses mains sur la paroi. Quelques bouts du mur tombèrent, Allen resta sans voix et observa le kendoka s'approcher dangereusement de son visage.

« Et encore je n'ai pas goûté le meilleur... »

Allen ne put répondre que par un petit « hein » avant de sentir des lèvres empoigner les siennes. Le baiser fut court, à peine quelques secondes puis Yu se retira avant d'ancrer à nouveaux ses yeux dans ceux du blandinet et de rétorquer :

« Merci pour le cadeau.  
>- QUOIIIIIIII ?<br>- Hum ? Un problème ?  
>- Oui... Toi... »<p>

Des flammes jaillirent autour du jeune garçon qui avait le doit rivé sur le japonais : il était en pétard et ça ne semblait pas s'arranger.

« Tu me déshabilles... Tu me fais tourner en bourrique... Tu m'embrasses sans même me demander mon avis et en plus tu veux un cadeau ? Et mon cadeau à moi ? T'y a pensé au mien ? Ce n'est pas seulement Noël pour moi, c'est aussi mon anniversaire ! »

Yu l'observa les yeux rond et grand ouvert. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes le temps de réfléchir à ses propos avant d'esquisser un sourire plein de malice.

« Alors comme ça on veux son cadeau avant l'heure Moyashi ?  
>- C'est Allen ! Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre timidement : Tu... Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?<br>- Mieux que ça ... Tu le veux ?  
>- Oui ! Donne le moi ! »<p>

Allen n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait un cadeau pour lui ? Kanda avait pensé à lui en faire un malgré tout ? A l'intérieur de lui le blandinet était tout agité à l'idée d'avoir un présent de sa part, il ressemblait à un petit enfant tout impatient. Malheureusement le bambin en question n'imaginait pas du tout quel don allait lui être offert. Kanda lui fit signe de s'approcher, le plus jeune avança prudemment, se doutant qu'il n'avait surement pas de cadeau sur lui. Soudain, malgré son pressentit, l'ainé l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena contre lui. Une main contre sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas du dos, leur nez se touchaient presque tandis que l'un des deux s'empourprait à vue d'œil. Kanda avança un peu son visage et déposa un second baiser tout aussi fugace.

« Si tu veux ton cadeau il va falloir qu'on aille dans ma chambre...  
>- Hein ? Tu ne peux pas le ramener ici ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.<br>- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, non...  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »<p>

Yu relâcha sa prise sur la nuque du blandinet et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant de terminer :

« Un allé simple pour le paradis. »

* * *

><p>(1) : tout le monde<p> 


End file.
